The subject invention relates to paperboard cartons which are used for housing and displaying articles of manufacture such as bottles or tubes containing pharmaceuticals or cosmetics. An example of a known display carton is illustrated in the patent to Harry I. Roccaforte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,717, issued July 26, 1977, and entitled "DISPLAY CARTON," the assignee of said patent being the same as that of the present invention. As illustrated in said patent, known display cartons are generally box-like in construction, the article contained within the box being substantially fully enclosed therein except for an opening in the front panel through which the article may be viewed by a consumer. The box-like construction of the carton also permits the carton to be self-standing on a merchant's shelf. It has been found, however, that as the configuration of bottles and tubes containing pharmaceuticals and cosmetics become more fanciful, the manufacturers thereof desire that the display cartons housing the bottles and tubes provide maximum visibility thereof. It will be appreciated that maximum visibility of a distinctively configured article aids in consumer recognition of the products, and attendant therewith, promotes the sale of the products. While it is desired to have a display carton providing such maximum product visibility, it is also necessary that the carton provide ample space for advertising print, as well as means enabling the carton to be self-standing on a merchant's shelf. In addition, it is desired that such a display carton be simple in construction and able to be assembled and loaded with high speed automatic equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a self-standing display carton which is formed from a single blank of paperboard material, and which provides maximum visibility of the product to be contained therein, while also providing ample space for accommodating advertising print. It is another object of the subject invention to provide a display carton having the above recited characteristics which is simple in construction, and may be assembled and loaded with high speed automatic equipment.